el comienzo del amor
by achele forever along
Summary: quinn se da cuenta que después de que rachel se va a NYADA, comienza a sentir unos sentimientos que tenia guardados desde hace mucho tiempo


EL COMIENZO DEL AMOR

Capitulo I LA DESPEDIDA

Despues de graduarse los del glee club fueron a despedir a rachel berry al ferroviario ya que ella partia a New York a cumplir sus sueños, dejando atrás a todos sus seres queridos los cuales eran sus padres y su novio Finn el amor de su vida que se encontrarían unos meses mas en la ciudad de sus sueños.

La mayoría del glee club se desarmaría ya que todos iban a ir a diferentes universidades y otros les queda un año mas en la secundaria por lo que quedaron en un acuerdo de verse mensualmente para contarse como les ha ido.

Después de una semana de haberse ido rachel partió quinn a yale que estaba a unas horas del paradero de rachel, por lo que a quinn se le paso por la cabeza ir a ver a la morocha y saludarla solo una semana de haber partido y la extrañaba mucho, en vez de hacer algo estúpido prefirió llamar a kurt y ver como se encontraba.

KURT: hola!

QUINN: kurt soy quinn quería saber como estabas tu y Blaine?

KURT: bien quinnie. Solo eso me ibas a preguntar o por otra persona tal vez?

QUINN: eh.. no.. se de que me estas hablando. Por quien te preguntaría?

KURT: tu sabes muy bien por quien, me lo dijiste ese dia de la graduación quinn acuérdate. Solo fue hace algunas semanas.

**Flashback:**

Quinn estaba sentada junto a santana y britt hablando sobre lo sucedido con la elección de la reina y que ella estaba muy contenta de que Rachel halla ganado la elección que ellas mismas arreglaron, justo en ese momento se acerco Kurt y escucho la conversación espero a q santana y britt se fueran y se comenzó a hablar con ella.

K: quinn es verdad lo que escuche recién.

Q: sobre que kurt?

K: sobre la elección de la reina tu y santana lo arreglaron para que ganara Rachel

Q: si. Es verdad pero fue por un que Rachel estaba muy deprimida por NYADA y quería que por una vez fuera feliz y no una chica de la secundaria común y corriente- _sonrió_.

K: solo por eso lo hiciste-_pregunto sin creer mucho el argumento de quinn_- por que yo creo que es por mucho mas.

Q: eh..-la mirada de kurt la incomodaba y tenia que contarle a alguien sobre lo que sentía y quien mejor que el para hacerlo- lo hice por algo mas- sonrió nerviosa

K: dime quiero saber, aunque podría imaginar de que se trata- _levanto sus cejas_ .

Q: lo hice por que yo quiero mucho a Rachel durante estos cuatro años que estuvimos en secundaria aprendía a conocerla muy bien y se que aunque ella dijera que no le gustaba ser reina era lo mas grande que ella podría tener-_Kurt sonrió_- y quería verla feliz por una vez en la vida antes de que se fuera y no la volviera a ver-_mirando al suelo_

K: quinn?- _la llamo y ella levanto la vista_- tu sientes algo por Rachel mas haya que una amistad?

Q: Si_-y comenzó a llorar_- pero se que ella nunca sentirá lo que siento yo por ella, se lo pregunte Kurt el dia de las regionales y me dijo que solo Finn era el amor de su vida-seco sus lagrimas no quería verse débil- lo mejor es verla feliz y seguir adelante con mi vida.

K: como sabes eso quinn debes jugártela por lo que quieres y ser feliz por alguna vez y si es con ella juégatela yo te ayudare queda todavía para que termine todo-sonrió.

Q: ok. Lo hare , pero mira – _señalo asi la pareja _ – se ve feliz con el y aparte yo soy una mujer

K: que importa a Rachel no le importa eso tienes que darte cuenta de que ella tiene padres gay.

Q: gracias.

**Fin Flashback**

Quinn: ok si me acuerdo pero te dije que no se debía entera nadie

Kurt: y así a sido nadie le a dicho nada a Rachel sobre ninguno de los dos temas

Quinn: lo se me la jugare por ella kurt_-sonrió_ – necesito su número telefónico por eso te llame

Kurt: que feo Quinn me utilizas solo para saber de ella creí que yo era tu amigo- riéndose

Quinn: lo eres_-comenzó a reír con el_- pero es importante saber de ella la extraño demasiado-cambio su tomo de voz.

Kurt: ok anoto el número

Quinn: gracias –busco un papel y anoto el numero que le dio kurt y lo guardo para cuando estuviera lista para llamarla.

Pasaron semanas todas las noches se sentaba en el sillón de su recamara pensando si llamar o no llamar a la morocha que le robaba su mente y su corazón cada noche después de llegar de la Universidad.

Son pensarlo dos veces decidió llamar

Rachel: hola

Quinn (…)

Rachel: contesten me están asustando voy a llamar a la comisaria

Quinn: no rachel no lo hagas... soy yo

Rachel: quinn?


End file.
